Apologies
by gingerotaku55215
Summary: One Shot, Assassin Kirkland, Human AU! Arthur Kirkland, the British assassin, gets a new assassination contract that doesn't turn out as planned. Warning: Character Death. Sorry the story is very, very short!


A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I disappeared off the face of the Earth! But, I am still alive and I'm back with a very feelsy story for you all! And this character, Andrew, and the story I described are both ideas from the old ask blog ask-assassin-kirkland on tumblr!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters!

Let me tell you the story of the British assassin, Arthur Kirkland. This story began when the Brit was twenty years-old. The dirty blond with messy hair and emerald eyes stared at his boyfriend, Andrew, who was down on one knee. Andrew held a small box in one hand, a silver ring inside. Arthur barely even heard Andrew when he asked him to marry him. After Kirkland came back to reality, he answered yes and told Andrew that it was the best Valentine's Day he's ever had. The two were happily engaged for four years.

Four years later, to the day, Arthur was holding his sawed off Uzi to Andrew's chest. The Brit had been given an assassination contract, with Andrew's name on it. Now, the person who had hired him for the job was a very powerful, and terrifying man that nobody dared to defy. So, Arthur had caged off his heart as he stared into his fiancé's terrified eyes. The blond's hand started to shake and he could feel a lump forming in his throat. Kirkland closed his eyes, swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath before pulling the trigger. Once he heard the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor, he opened his eyes to see Andrew's lifeless body laying at his feet. Before leaving, he bit his lip, "…I hate Valentine's Day…"

It's now three years after Arthur had gone through with the assassination of his dear lover. To this day, he has never felt the same connection with any other person. Not that he would ever let himself fall into that trap again anyway. He learned the hard way that people in his line of work are destined to be alone, no matter how hard they tried. Speaking of Arthur's line of work, he was currently in the middle of a contract.

The same man who hired him to murder his only love all those years ago, hired him for another job. He was given the name of a man who was an up and coming politician who refused to play his employer's game. So, the influential man called on Arthur's expertise to snuff the man out. Kirkland had first received the details of his target two days ago and has been tailing the man all around, learning the politician's routines and his lifestyle.

As the Brit watched the man, he couldn't help but to see himself. The politician had a fiance just like him…or just like he used to…The politician would come home and they would eat together, talk together and just enjoy each other's company. Arthur could see Andrew and himself. As he secretly watched the two, he flashed back to all the time he had spent with his former lover. He remembered the time they first met, when they first kissed, when Andrew proposed, all the adventures they had gone on together…How unaware he had been that it would all come to an end, how fearful Andrew looked, how he couldn't even look at his lover. He could still hear the sound of the gun going off. He could still smell the heavy stench of blood. He could still see Andrew's lifeless body at his feet. He could still recall how he gave up on being happy after that and the incredible amount of guilt he felt in his soul.

Arthur snapped back to reality when he heard a car start and looked up in time to see his target pull out of his driveway and drive down the street. The assassin sighed and shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts from his head. But those stubborn thoughts still haunted him and so he decided to take a short break for the night and headed off to a nearby bar.

However, the short break turned to hours as Kirkland downed glass after glass of scotch, trying in vain to numb his mind and heart. And the more he drank, he found himself feeling more and more miserable. How was he supposed to take the life of that man? Especially when he was a good and honest man? Sure, Arthur was an assassin, but he typically took contracts of people who deserved to die. People who were scum and dishonorable. After one last drink, Arthur decided to run with the most idiotic idea he had ever thought of. He called his employer, and told him he refused to go through with the job. The Brit hung up before his former employer could respond, knowing that he had basically just signed his own death certificate.

Arthur sighed and sat at the bar for about another two hours, trying to let himself sober up a bit. He wanted to see if his opinion would change, see if the fear would get the best of him. But as the fog in his mind cleared, the same thought was still lodged there. He smiled softly as he pulled out some money from his pocket and placed it on the counter before sliding off his stool and heading out the door, into the crowded street. The assassin walked down the street, lost in his thoughts, not even paying attention to where he was going.

Once he noticed the sound of other people around him gone, he looked up to find himself on an empty street. The street lamps were on and gave an eerie glow to the road and all the buildings were empty and seemed to stare blankly into the night. Arthur sighed and sat down on an old, wooden bench as he listened to the silence. Not even crickets could be heard.

The blond took one last look at the empty street before closing his eyes and smiling. As soon as he closed his eyes, he could see the image of Andrew's face smiling back at him.

Arthur smiled a bit more, taking one last breath and just before a loud bang echoed throughout the empty boulevard, he uttered his last words, "Maybe now I can apologize to you properly Andrew…"

A/N: Well, I'm just going to go cry myself to sleep now. Please tell me what you think! And I apologize for how short it is!


End file.
